


An Angel, a Demon and a Wedding...   [see Summary for full title]

by CousinSerena



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: 'ORIGINAL TITLE:'An Angel, a Demon and a Wedding :  Being a Short Yet Hopefully Entertaining Account of the Angel Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, and Crowley, the Serpent of Eden, as they Attend the Wedding of Their Dear Friends Anathema and Newt, a Witch and Witch Finder Respectively, Who Aided Greatly in the Saving of the World from the Forces of Heaven and Hell and Thus Averted the Apocalypse: And, Telling of What Transpired at the Reception, which Both Began and Ended in a Garden: Further, Illustrated with Great Skill byQuefish,Proprietor of Drunken Storytime and also Creator of Renowned Stick Figure Drawings.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 47





	An Angel, a Demon and a Wedding...   [see Summary for full title]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> This was a response to a challenge from Caedmon, egged on by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). I was triple dog dared to write a drabble and then have a title longer than the actual story. Well, what could I do? Especially since Quefish agreed to illustrate it!
> 
> Unfortunately AO3 has a character limit on titles, but I did not let that thwart me!
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I despise weddings,” grumbled Crowley. 

“Hush, fiend. You simply feel obliged to say so because you’re a demon.” 

Aziraphale smiled as Crowley sulked at their table. It had been a lovely garden wedding, followed by cake and champagne. 

“Oh, my dear, look! The bride is going to toss the bouquet!”

“Angel, that’s only for the ladies--”

But Aziraphale had already made his way over.

Anathema turned and threw the bouquet high up into the air.

Aziraphale pirouetted with the grace of a Gavotte dancer, and caught the bouquet. 

He turned to Crowley, positively beaming. And this time Crowley beamed back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
